


Not interested

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader is Ed’s younger sister. She met Jerome while working for GCPD.Warnings: violence, smut





	Not interested

˝Y/N, Y/N! Wake up! ˝ Your brother Ed yelled coming into your room. After hearing his voice, you covered your ears with your pillow. You hated when somebody would wake you up during the night. The traffic outside was loud and you heard sirens in the distance.

˝Y/N, I will drag you out of your bed. ˝ Ed threatened. He was tired of this, he had to wake you every time when GCPD would call. You set your phone on the loudest, but it was too quiet for you. There wasn’t really something that could bring you back from your peaceful place called dream. Ed was late a few times because of you, and you were working with him. You were young, younger than your coworkers. But you never disappointed, if you don’t count being late.

˝Leave me alone, I will be ready in ten minutes. ˝

Just a second after you heard him walking away, you put your head on your pillow and you closed your eyes.

You felt somebody’s hand on your leg and you fall to the floor.

˝I see that you are ready? ˝

The anger boiled inside you and you pulled him to the floor. You loved your brother and you knew that he loved you, but sometimes you were a pain in the ass.

˝Will you get ready? There was a murder in the circus. ˝

˝Really? ˝You couldn’t hide the excitement in your voice. You loved odd cases, the weirder the better and if the murder was in circus that’s has to be a good murder.

˝Yes, now get up and get dressed. I will leave in ten minutes. I won’t wait for you. ˝

˝I’ll try to hurry, but you have to wait for me. I can’t be late again. ˝

˝Fine, but then we will go straight to the crime scene. ˝ Ed got up from the floor and helped you to do the same.

˝I’ll put the stuff in the car. Breakfast is waiting for you on the counter. ˝

˝Thanks, but this doesn’t count as breakfast, it’s the middle of the night˝ You walked to your bathroom, smiling at your brother.

* * *

The drive to the crime scene didn’t take long. You walked with your brother to the body.

˝God that’s disturbing. ˝ A small smile crept on your face and the only thing you could see is a body.

˝Y/N, a little respect. ˝Jim said, walking to you. ˝Her son is just a few feet away from you. ˝

˝Sorry Jimbo, I’m still tired and I’m just thinking, am I hallucinating that big snake around the body˝ You said after you yawned. You pulled your hoodie down as you felt somebody’s eyes on your body. You dressed in a hurry, you were wearing a black hoodie with your pyjamas pants and boots. Ed was serious he would leave without you so it was a choice either put a bra on or change pants. It wasn’t a hard decision and you really didn’t care what people thought about you. You felt comfortable, so why not?

˝That’s my fault. I’ll ask her son if he could move it so that you can work. ˝

Jim left you and in the corner of your eye you could see your brother. He was terrified of snakes and you knew what you are going to do. You came closer to the body lifting the snake and putting it on the back of your neck while holding it with both of your hands. Jim and a young man watched you as you stepped closer to your brother who was talking to the one of the police officers. You stood behind him and you tap him on the shoulder. Ed turned around and he almost had a heart attack.

˝What are you doing? Move that thing away from me! ˝

˝I think that I could buy myself one so that you would never come to my room again. ˝ You joked.

˝Who would wake you up then, smarty pants? And did you know that snake can swallow your whole body? ˝

˝I know˝ slowly you moved away walking to Jim.

˝Hey could you tell me where to put the snake? ˝

˝Yeah, right˝ Jim looked around and then the ginger spoke.

˝I can show you. ˝

˝Lead the way. I’m Y/N Nygma and you are? ˝

˝Jerome Valeska˝

˝Oh shit, I’m sorry that was your mother. I can’t say that I know how it feels, but it will get better in time. ˝You smiled sympathetically. Coming to the trailor you gently put the snake down on its place.

˝I know. ˝

˝What do you mean you know? Did you lose your father? ˝ His answer brought suspicious in you… or was it just curiosity?

˝Yeah, but I’ve never met him. ˝

˝I’m sorry to hear that. My parents died when I was younger. ˝ You knew that something was different about it, you also knew what was happening to your brother. You could see that slight changes in their face. It intrigued you.

˝Who was that man you scared with the snake? ˝

˝My brother. He always takes care about me, but he can be a jerk sometimes, so.. ˝ You smiled shyly, walking with him towards Jim.

˝Do you work for GCPD? I mean you look really young˝

˝Yes, I mean I’m nineteen, that’s not too young. I am the youngest there. But my brother and I are really smart, so… ˝

˝Oh, I thought that… ˝

˝What? Look, I know that I don’t look smart. What I did with the snake and my behaviour, it was wrong. I’m not perfect, I’m smart in some things, but I’m really stupid in socializing. ˝

˝You’re not. ˝

˝I am. It’s weird that I can actually talk to you, usually I bump into people, I offend them not wanting to. I even spill coffee on them. Wait a second. How old are you?˝

˝Seventeen˝

˝Y/N˝ Jim called your name and you picked up your pace. You smiled at Jerome and Harvey lead him to the car.

˝Where were you? Nygma already took the body.˝

˝I was returning the snake.˝

˝We have to go to the precinct.˝

* * *

You were staring at the woman’s body. You knew. You knew who killed her. It was on the plain sight. The crime committed from hate. Your brother stood next to you examining the body.

˝Do you see this? ˝ He asked, but his words were like a silence to you. You were deep in your thoughts, you thought about many reasons would he kill her.

˝Y/N? ˝

˝Give me the paper˝

˝You already figured out!? ˝ Ed gave you paper and the pen. You two would always make bets on who was the killer. You would write the names and put them in an envelope and you could open it when the case is closed.

˝Can’t you see the angle and force? It’s so obvious? ˝ Ed stopped for a second lowering his head to the wound.

˝Yes, yes, you are right. ˝

˝You know the rules. You can’t tell Jim. ˝ Somebody would say that you two were bad employees, but you weren’t. You were paid for gathering evidence, looking at the body. You were not paid for making conclusions.

You walked away from your brother laughing at him.

˝You owe me. ˝

Ed smiled proudly and he smirked to himself. As you could see the changes in his behavior, he could see yours too.

˝Are you coming? ˝ You asked and he came after you.

You asked Jim if you and Ed could watch his interview with Jerome, you lied that you were working on the paper about traumas after losing a parent to a violent death. Jim seemed to believe you and he said that you can stay how long you wanted to.

When you three entered the room Jim asked Jerome if it was alright with him for you and Ed to be in the room. Jerome didn’t mind it. After that Jim started with his questions.

˝Tell me about your mother, Jerome. ˝

˝She’s my mother. What can I say? I love her. ˝ It was interesting to watch him talk about her in that way. You could see how easy was to lie about her. You knew that he will be caught, eventually everyone is caught at some point and especially because you and your brother would never miss any piece of evidence. You left the room in the middle of Jerome’s speech, taking Ed with you. 

* * *

˝How can Jim be so blind? ˝ You asked Ed while taking a bite of pizza. You were having a lunch break with Ed in his office.

˝I know, but the kid is really good. ˝

˝Yeah he is. ˝ You said it mostly to yourself, but he heard you.

˝Y/N/N, he is going to be arrested. ˝

˝So… Honestly, Ed you are the last person who should judge me. You are always watching Kristen, you know that she has a boyfriend. ˝

˝Not for long˝ You looked at Ed and you saw an evil smile on his face.

˝What are you planning Eddo? ˝ He just smirked and left the room.

* * *

* * *

 

˝Hello. ˝ You answered your phone, it was an unknown number so you didn’t really know who was it.

˝Hey, sweetheart. ˝ It was Barbara, you liked her, she was different, she was actually your friend.

˝Hey B, where are you hiding these days? ˝ You haven’t heard with her for a week which was a bit strange.

˝I’m here and there. Would you join me for dinner with my friend? ˝

˝Who is your friend B? ˝ You could say that she was like your mentor. She cared for you.

˝Well it’s Jason Lennon. ˝

˝You are joking! Do you know who he is? ˝

˝Yeah, rich and handsome man. ˝

˝And a murderer. ˝ You said nonchalantly. You knew about him and his murders, you have even written a paper about him, but of course you never published it.

˝How did you know about it? ˝

˝B are you seriously asking me that. ˝

˝You and your brother… ˝She took a deep breath. ˝You guys are weird. ˝

˝Tell me about it…B why should I have a dinner with a murderer? ˝

˝He is dying to meet you. ˝

˝Dying to meet me? I’m sure I would be the one who would be dying. Why would he want that? ˝ You asked, walking around your apartment.

˝He said that you could help him. ˝

˝Sorry, but I’m not a social worker. I have to decline the offer, but call me if you want to go out. Just two of us, like usual. ˝

˝Okay, I’ll call you later. ˝

The same day, Barbara was arrested. You were angry, you even assaulted Jim. After a few hours of you screaming, your brother calmed you down. He promised you that he will arrange your visit to Arkham.

* * *

When the day finally came you took the box from your room and you took the cab to asylum. In the box were stuff that you knew that Barbara couldn’t live without. As you came there you handed the box to one of the guards with a fifty dollar bill, he said that he will put it in her room. As you were walking to the visiting area you were passing by the common area where people were kept.

˝Hey! ˝You heard a familiar voice and you turned around seeing Jerome. You walked closer to the metal bars smiling.

˝How did you know? ˝ He asked you putting his hands on the bars.

˝What? ˝You smirked.

˝I could see it on your face when Jimbo was interrogating me. ˝

˝Jimbo? You stole that from me. ˝ You saw the guard coming closer to you both.

˝We could make it even, you can steal something from me. ˝

You laughed at his proposal and you handed the guard another bill to leave you alone.

˝You don’t have anything that I need. ˝

˝So, let me guess. Gingers are not your type? ˝ He moved his head closer. His chin was touching the metal.

˝I don’t have a type. ˝

˝Then what? ˝

You step closer just a few inches away from him. You moved your head closer and you peck his lips through the bars. He was surprised and the small smile formed on your face.

˝Well, I would like to be kissed and touched, but you are in an asylum. I don’t think it would work out. ˝You winked at him and you walked away hearing him calling your name. You were never the one to kiss someone first or to talk like that, but maybe you were like your brother. Maybe you also had a prisoner inside your head.

* * *

The rain was falling and you could hear the drops smashing in your window. You were home alone. Ed was at work, you weren’t needed there, so you laid in your bed covered in blankets with your laptop. After some time you felt strange present, you looked around, but there was no one there. Then, you heard somebody walking through the hall, you knew that it wasn’t Ed. You got up from your bed, taking the gun from your drawer. You stood next to the door so that they won’t see you when the door opens. Somebody walked it and you rolled your eyes holding a gun behind his back.

˝You got to be kidding me! ˝

Jerome turned around hearing your voice. You put your gun on the bed and you sit down ignoring him.

˝You are not happy to see me. ˝

˝It took you too long, sorry. ˝ You put your whole attention to the screen. You feel your bed dipping on the other side.

˝What are you doing J? I never told you that I’m interested in you. ˝

˝But you are. ˝ He smirked down at you.

˝Am I? Really? ˝ He nodded. ˝What makes you think that way? ˝

˝You kissed me. ˝ His hands gently made patterns on your lower back as you were laying down on your stomach. You smiled at the contact and you put your laptop on the floor turning to him.

˝So what? It was two years ago. ˝

˝I know you like games, but this time I’m winning. ˝

˝Winning? J you are crazy. I’m not playing games with you. I told you then, I’m not interested… ˝ You close your face to him and you whisper ˝Yet… ˝

He cupped your cheek, bringing your face closer to him as he leaned in.

˝When I finish with you, you will be more than interested, you will beg me for more. ˝

˝You are so sure of yourself. ˝

˝Mhm˝ Your lips touched and you pulled away.

˝No. I’m pretty sure you will be the one who will beg. ˝

˝I wouldn’t say that˝

˝Really? You are already doing it. ˝Before he could say anything, you brought his face closer  putting your hand behind his neck. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, he didn’t push himself on you. While pulling away, he licks your bottom lip and you giggled. You rolled over pulling him on the bed, he was stunned by your dominance. You laid against his body holding his hands over his head. You kissed his jaw and you traced his arm with the tip of your fingers. He tugs the hem of your shirt. A second later you felt his cold hands under your shirt that made you shiver. You heard the door of your apartment open and you quickly pulled the handcuffs from your nightstand. Jerome thought that you were playing with him, but his smile disappeared when you got up.

˝Be quiet. ˝

˝Or what? ˝ He smirked.

˝Or my brother will kill you. ˝

You left for five minutes. You convinced your brother to leave the apartment and you walked back to your room. You sat on Jerome’s lower torso with your legs each on the other side of his body.

You pulled his shirt to his neck. Kissing his chest.

˝What are you doing? ˝

˝What do you think I’m doing? ˝ You asked, looking at him innocently. You opened his belt and he shifted his legs under you.

˝Can you move the handcuffs? ˝

You ignored his plea kissing him lower at the beginning of his V line.

˝Y/N, move them! ˝

˝Your pants? There is no need for begging me for that. ˝

You removed his pants, brushing your fingers over his boxers.

˝I want to touch you. ˝

You decided to remove his handcuffs because you wanted his hands on your body. As you unlocked them his hands snaked around your waist, pushing you on him. He kissed the corner of your lips and your sight in response.

˝Isn’t it better this way? ˝He asked while his hands removed your shirt throwing it on the floor. His fingers gently lifted your chin as he starts biting the skin on your neck. You hummed in pleasure and he rolled himself on top of you. He lowered his mouth to the skin above your breasts.

˝Usually I wouldn’t let you be on the top, but honestly, if you keep lowering your lips I won’t complain. ˝

˝Your wish is my command doll. ˝ You giggled at the nickname feeling his lips lowering all the way to your shorts. He sneaked one of his hands inside your shorts griping your leg feeling your soft skin under his touch. He pulled them of you and he pulled his shirt over his head.

˝Come here. ˝You said before passionately kissing his lips, letting his tongue to explore your mouth. He digs his fingers into your hips. You felt him harden and you smiled at what was coming.

After screaming each other names, you laid your head on his chest with his hands around you.

˝Are you going to stay? ˝

˝For a while? ˝ He answered, kissing your nose.

˝But not too long, my brother will be back in two hours. ˝ You said, snuggling your head in the crook of his neck.

 

 


End file.
